Taboo
by tinkerchu
Summary: Short one-shot companion piece to main Fanfic, maybe something more. Post-series. Kurama, Momo and Kaitou are all attending Todai U. One night after studying late with his arch-rival's girlfriend he finds a feeling that he can't shake that may be taboo. KaitoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, this is a new side story. I originally dabbled this up while writing Purikura but it didn't fit the aesthetic of that series so I decided to publish as it own story. I don't really have an idea on where this will go and how it fits but I will likely try to continue to write more chapters as a writing exercise. **

**The idea is that this takes place during the college/university years. Maybe before the last episode during the three years or after. I also used some references from the comic book since it did expand more on where most of the characters were going at the end. **

**Taboo**

**Chapter One**

The library was usually quiet on nights like this. But when the light rain turned in to a downpour that's when most of the students studying in the library started to complain. And eventually leave to try their luck against the weather.

Kuwabara was fortunate enough to go home early after receiving a text from his sister. Probably just more distractions at home with their home-stay.

_I'm surprised his grades haven't dropped a bit. _Kaitou was working hard on this assignment. They all shared the same Bio-chemistry class over at Todai University. It was rough and challenging to say the least. It was surprising that someone like Kuwabara was capable, but he couldn't really underestimate hi anymore these days.

Now it was just him and the female. Shuuichi was too busy that night to join in the study session. She was quiet for once. Which is sometimes quite unusual and suspicious. He hated to admit but she seemed to have grown on him in the sense that she was less annoying to him. Or maybe he had just grown accustomed to her antics.

"Damn...it's raining." He heard her make a quick remark as he looked up. It had been raining hard for an hour. It seemed she was too engrossed in her studies to notice. She added a sigh."I forgot an umbrella too."

"I have one." He replied. He didn't know why he spoke up or why he was feeling chivalrous towards her. Perhaps it because she was a woman and he felt the obligation. Just the way his family had brought him up to be.

But then again, in the back of his mind he was reminded that she wasn't really human. It was not a normal response trigger, but a fact that was always nested in the back of his mind. She was still a demon.

It was something he couldn't forget after the tunnel business and watching Shuuichi's cruel defeat of a child that lead to a murder. His classmates were definitely not human and he wasn't sure on how to feel about that anymore. But the barrier between the two worlds were gone and it was better not to distant the union anymore.

Plus they were friends and teammates still. And it meant a lot to Kaitou. Over all, it didn't really change anything.

"Let's go. It's pretty late anyways." He waited for her to pack her things up and then proceeded downstairs.

He handed her his umbrella. "Here." And was about to step out in the pouring rain when she grabbed him.

"You don't have one?"

"No. I'm lending that one to you." He tried to brush her off but she was persistent.

"I don't mind if we share."

He froze not believing what he heard. Some human sentimental trait he was not expecting from her. She was already opening the umbrella up placing it over both of them.

It wasn't like it was a very big umbrella but she was tiny enough that it didn't become a problem. It was just the awkwardness of being so close to another being of the opposite sex.

"Good thing we live in the same neighborhood still."

"Yeah, I know." A lot of memories back from high school flooded his mind. Especially when they use to study at one another's house quite a lot. Always just the three of them. Sometimes he hung out with Shuuichi alone, but rarely was he alone with Momo.

The silence that followed accompanied by the soft sound of the rain made the situation feel longer then it should. Kaitou was starting to count the seconds because the minutes were too long.

Though it was making him think things he didn't want to think about.

_Maybe I should invite her in? Maybe she'll invite me in to her house first? Should I ask her if she's hungry? Maybe...Arrrggggh! I'm being crazy. It's not like anything would happen between us. She is Shuuichi's girlfriend after all._

"You feel like grabbing something to eat?" He froze when he heard her spoke. "I might know this ramen place. The guy that runs its keeps it open pretty late. Even when it's a downpour."

"By any chance I know this guy?" He vaguely remember a certain ex-spirit detective coming back from a long sabbatical in Demon World and opening a ramen stand.

"Haha, probably."

_That laugh..._he thought to himself. He allowed her to guide for a moment losing his way. Something he was not used to. But it was when she readjusted the umbrella between them, when she placed her hand near his, almost touching...

_I've never been one with a loss of words, but when I do I freeze. My mind draws a blank and my mouth gets dry. I lose all confidence in myself. I've never fe__el__ so powerless. _

"Oh sorry..." her hand grazed his but before she could say anything else she froze. She recognized this feeling. The feeling of a psychic's territory.

_This is Kaitou's territory, no doubt. But why? _She refused to say anything not knowing what limitations were placed in his territory. For all she knew, any sound was taboo.

Stopping in her tracks she looked over at Kaitou. He seemed paralyzed by fear of some sort. She tried to make eye contact with him but he seemed nervous. She tried to shake him but he still didn't say anything, it seemed to make it worse instead.

If it wasn't for the group of some chitchatting people coming from the other direction she would not even bother anymore with the situation.

_Great..._she made a soft sigh without speaking a word. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him underneath a nearby store doorway.

_What is she doing? _He felt motionless as she dragged him over to the side and pushed him against the wall of the nearest building. They have both dropped the umbrella and it was laying on the ground collecting water.

They stared in to each others eyes. His were full of fear while hers were calm and too collective. She pushed her lips against his as she tugged on his shirt collar pulling him in.

_Is this for real? Why is this happening to me?_ _And this is my first fucking kiss! And it's to Shuuichi's crazy girlfriend! But why...am I not doing anything about it? _In his mind, Kaitou hated to admit it but a part of him liked it. A part of him wondered what it would be like and now that he was faced with something he could only dream of, his mind was at a stand still.

But his body was actually reacting of its own accord. He closed his arms around her and pulled her in tightly. He felt her take an intake of air in surprise by his reaction. She felt his hand in her hair holding her closer as his kissed her back.

By then his territory was already broken. And the by-passers were gone with their souls still intact. She pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"I-I'm sorry," he said closing his eyes. He was ashamed of himself.

"No...um, I'm the one that's sorry." The reality of what she had just done had sunk in. _There must have been a better way to have deal with this. _

"It's not your fault anyways. Though honestly I doubt they would have broken the taboo."

"What was it?"

It was in his head. The taboo word. All he had to do was think about it, the word he wanted to make taboo and it will happen. Though sometimes his emotions did get the best of him. And sometimes he would accidentally make words taboo without thinking about it.

But this time it was very clear what it was, or who it was that made him make it taboo. And it was standing right in front of him.

"Momo."

"What, Kaitou?"

"You were taboo."

_My name was taboo..._She thought about it till it became clear in her head what he meant.

"Why, Kaitou?" She said his name again. Her eyes buried daggers at him this time. He didn't want to answer her. Not now.

She grabbed his shirt collar and shook him. "Tell me, Yuu!" She informally threw his first name out. He flinched. He wasn't ready to hear her just throw his first name out there so casually.

They have been friends for so long now, it would seem it would be about time he would not mind. After all, he has been on a first name bases with her all this time.

"Momo, I..." he stopped. _I can't do this. I shouldn't._ "I like you."

Silence. She doesn't look stunned. In fact, she was calm.

_Why? _And then he remembered. She was likely used to this. She was after all not entirely human and she was older then him by who knows how many years under that skin.

"I'm sorry, Kaitou." Back to being formal. Though she didn't sound that sorry. She gave him a smile. He instantly knew what it meant for her to smile so apologetic. "I have to go home now." She quickly stumbled off in to the rain. Obviously not caring if she had an umbrella or not.

He wanted to walk the rest of the way home with her but he knew it must have been awkward by know to even suggest that. So instead he picked up him umbrella off the ground and walked the rest of the way by himself, wondering if he might even see her tomorrow.

They did share a few classes together but the next one was not till the day after tomorrow. Unless he caught her in the library again he wasn't sure. And even more, he would have to face Shuuichi by then too.

_She wouldn't say anything to him. It was a mistake. All just a bad situation. Anyways he's smart enough to understand what went on. Maybe in her head at least._

Thought it did seem unnecessary. She could have hit him or smack him but he supposed that she was probably against violence. Especially against a non-fighter.

His thoughts did make him think just a little bit more. Maybe Shuuichi was able to figure out the feelings he had for Momo before he even realized them himself. He never really understood why he was ever able to tolerate her for this long. It was just something he got accustomed to over time but he was slowly starting to realize as he got older, his feelings and tolerance towards her matured.

_No, I'm just going to shake this feeling and not bring it up. Not unless she wants to..._

**Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Parent and Child

**I'm not sure where I am going with this one honestly. **

**Parent and Child**

**Chapter Two**

He came early to class like he usually did and sat in the same seat he always did. It was funny about college, there was no assigned seating. One just claims a seat from day one and it is theirs for the rest of the semester.

"Good morning, Kaitou." The red head was early too today.

"Good morning, Shuuichi," he looked around. "Where's Momo?"  
"She said she wasn't feeling well today. It's a lecture day anyways." He said getting ready to take notes.

"She wasn't faking was she?" He wondered sometimes. Occasionally Momo had a tendency to ditch class for special events, like a big release for a game or even for clothes and limited lucky packs. It was insane to think she would want to stand in line for something like that for hours.

Girls were a completely different species.

"No actually...I was surprised too." Kurama smiled. "When she answered the door this morning, she really had a cold. She forgot her umbrella the other day and ran home in the rain."

_Uh-oh. _Kaitou couldn't help but remember the details of the other night. _I have a feeling this was my fault. If I haven't...froze up like that she wouldn't have gotten drenched running home. _

But regardless their secret was still a secret. Shuuichi was still unaware of all the details from that night. It had meant that Momo was lying to him too. Regardless on how she really was feeling about this.

_She doesn't want to hurt him. I don't either, after all he is my friend too. My first friend, even if he was my rival at one point. And I envied him all those years. _

"At least this is her only class today," Kurama sighed. "I have a full schedule today. I won't be able to get these notes to her until later."

"I only have one more class before lunch today."

"I feel awful for asking this, but-"

_Please god, no. _Kaitou knew what would he was able to say. He wished he wouldn't. _Anything but..._

"-could you bring them to her? If you were planning on going home after. If it's not a inconvenience."

_...that. _

"Sure, it's no problem." He can just hear his voice shaking. But the fox seemed to not notice.

_Stupid, why am I such an idiot?! I should have said no. _

"Thanks, Kaitou." Shuuichi smiled. "Make sure she's eating well too. She tends to get lazy with food when she's sick."

"I'll pick something up from the convenience store."

"You don't have to do that. But make sure she's not eating junk food."

_What are you? Her parent?! _He suppose it was endearing on how much he worried about her. But he always seemed more nuturing then loving around her.

"It's no big deal honestly." _I owe her anyways. _Though Kaitou didn't want to admit that to Shuuichi. Though honestly he did care about her. Even if it was just a little.

After class, he had to listen to Shuuichi thanking him again as he handed him the notes he took on the lecture. Kaitou went on to his last class of the day before lunch. He could barely concentrate through it.

He had some relief when the class was dismissed but now it meant he would have to do what he promised.

_It's just a quick stop. It's not like she's expecting me. _He lingered at the 7/11 for a bit, not sure what he should pick. He still needed to eat lunch too. _A couple of bento's should be good. And maybe some snacks..._

He hesitated at the door. A simple stop became a lot harder then it should. He bared his teeth and did it anyways. Waiting became the worst part.

She cheerfully opened the door. "You're early! Did you skip-" she stopped when she saw Kaitou. "Oh. Hey."

"Um, Shuuichi sent me. To check on you. And give you these..." He nervously held out the notebook.

"Thanks." She took the notes from him. "Do you want to come in?" She stepped aside to let him in to the doorway.

"Um, sure." He came in to the entrance way and slid his shoes off. "I also bought some lunch."

"Food?" She took the bag from him.

"Yeah, eh Shuuichi said you tend to neglect your health when you're sick so..."

"You bought me all healthy food." She added after inspecting the contents.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright." He followed her in the living area. She set the bag on a kotatsu table in the living area where she was currently camped out. "I'll pour us some drinks."

Kaitou sat down and tried to organize the meal setting. It was kinda hard since she had tons of magazines laying out. He tried to put them in a neat pile over to the side.

_I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's just lunch._

She came back with two glasses of cold tea. "You can change the channel if you want." She pointed at the remote on the table after she placed the teas down. "I wasn't really watching it anyways."

"No, it's fine." He watched her as she split her chopsticks and say her thanks. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, the food's fine!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry that you got sick. It was my fault you ran home in the rain the other day."

She lowered her hands before she could get a scope of food in to her mouth to stare at him critically. "It's no big deal honestly."

_Is it? _

"I didn't feel like going to class anyways."

_Oh. Should have figured. You do like skiving. _He continued to eat his food. _I shouldn't have said anything._

The whole passed in silence. It was awkward. Maybe just to him. She seemed okay with it as she stared at the television.

It was moments like this when he used to think about how much of a mindless dope she was. When it hit a commercial break she turned her attention back towards him.

"Are you done with class for the day?"

"Y-yeah..." _She's not trying to get rid of me, is she? _  
"Oh." She was looking through the notebook. "I think Kurama has afternoon classes so he won't be back for awhile."  
"Yeah. I know. That's why he asked me to come by." _Is she upset that he didn't skip? I can't tell. Why is it so hard to figure out what she's thinking?!_

This is weird.

He couldn't stop staring at her.

"I'm going to do homework." He pulled out a notebook and a book from his bag.  
"Okay..." she said confused. He ignored her as she cleaned up the table and went to the kitchen. He can feel a weight lifted off his chest.

_That was close. _

It wasn't long til he heard the front door open and a familiar voice announcing himself. "I'm home."

_Shit, did he really ditch class? _He felt like he was caught for some reason, even though he had nothing to really hide. _It's guilt. _

"I'm in the kitchen!" He heard her yell. Despite that he saw Kurama come in to the living area.  
"Oh, it's you." He must have seen Kaitou's shoes by the door. "You didn't have to stay. I know it may seem like she can't watch her self but she is usually capable."

"Really? Is that why you rushed home?"  
Kurama sighed. It seemed like Kaitou had caught him in the act. "Yes." He whispered under his mouth before going to the kitchen to dispose of some shopping bags he had.

"You bought food home too!" Momo took the bags from him to inspect the contents.  
"I was going to cook tonight."  
"I see. You're making Oyakodon?" She started to put all the ingredients in to the fridge.

"Yes, but I only got enough for us. I noticed Kaitou was still here."  
"Yeah, I know. Want me to kick him out?"  
"No." He sighed. _I'm just wondering why he's still here. He wouldn't usually subject himself to such torture. _Torture would be what Kaitou would describe spending time alone with Momo. If it was things he hated more it was inferior minds and idiocracy. Though he was gradually becoming more tolerant these days.

Momo had the tendency to push buttons though on purpose, especially to people like Kaitou that would treat her so.  
Kurama sighed. _Oh well. What to do? _He continued to work on dinner.

"Hey, are you staying for dinner?" Momo approached Kaitou crossing her arms.  
"Um...eh...no." Kaitou nervously pushed up his glasses. "I was going to go home soon."  
_This is already awkward enough._

He picked up his bag and started to the door. She followed him which only made him more nervous as he slipped on his shoes.

"Library tomorrow?"  
"Um...maybe not."

"You got a hot date?"  
"N-n-no!" He felt his face heat up. _What's wrong with you?!_

"Stop teasing Kaitou!" He heard Shuuichi shout from the kitchen.

"What is he even making?"

"Oyakondon."

"That's appropriate..."

"..."

"You do act like a child sometimes. Someone has to be the parent."

Her eyebrow twitched as she watched him walk out the door.

**...**

**Oyakon-don is a chicken and egg bowl over rice. The literal translation is parent-and-child. **

**I really like food...author out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long breaks between updates, I honestly don't know where this story is going either plot wise and been mostly freestyling. Enjoy!**

The next day in class, he was half expecting for her to not show up. But she did with five minutes to spare. Not that tardiness was a big deal anymore in college and most students skipped lecture days.

She sat in the same spot she always sat, next to him. It was both settling and unsettling. Like nothing was different.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah." She was definitely perkier then yesterday. Which made it even more suspicious.

_Maybe she was feigning. _

Advanced literature, the only class they share together without Shuuichi. It was usually a class full of heavy reading, followed by long papers of analyzing.

"I'm sure you had a lot of time to get caught up."

"Uh, yeah...what were we reading again?"

He sighed. "Les Miserables by Victor Hugo."  
"I saw the play once, I should be alright."

"It's not the same thing!"

"Relax, I'm kidding. I actually read that book when I was still in secondary school."

He felt himself mentally sigh this time. He didn't like the way that Momo had the same sense of humor as Shuichi. They both made sport of tormenting him with these gimmicks.

Yet...he couldn't resist asking her.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Hmm?"

"Study...I mean, do you want to have another study session tonight?"

"Oh. That probably won't be a good idea..." She started to mumble as she anxiously grabbed the back of her neck, something he's noticed since becoming close classmates.

"It's not going to rain tonight." He assured her.

"Damn, I bought my own umbrella this time."

_She's already taking countermeasures. _This isn't good. Not that he was planning anything besides studying but it was not looking good.

"Video games?"

"What?"

"You play video games, right?" _Now I'm gasping for straws..._

"Yeah," she laughed nervously. "You remember that, don't you?"

Flashbacks of Gamemaster flooded his mind. Not his best moments.

"I don't know how I would ever forget. But it seems role-playing games are becoming more popular then arcade games these days."

"Oh yeah? You finally buy one of those playstation systems?"

"I did, I have the new Final Fantasy too. I wouldn't mind if you came over and help me play."

"Isn't it one player?"

"We can take turns, the battle system is challenging."

"I'll think about it."

_I'm really grasping for straws..._

Lunchtime.

The cafeteria on the campus was actually decent and popular.. And he didn't find himself eating alone most of the time. Usually it was with Shuichi but he had afternoon classes today so he won't be showing up till after the lunch hour.

_I wonder what he does with most of his free time. _Unlike him, Shuichi wasn't heavy on his class schedule. He choose to take the bare minimal. He was curious though what he did with his free mornings, so he asked Momo once knowing she probably knew. Only to get this answer: _"He's probably sleeping still." _Apparently Shuichi liked to sleep in...a lot.

But he also heard that Shuichi was taking over his stepfather's business and wasn't really focused heavily on college at the moment.

"So the curry?" He looked at his classmate's choice. He had gone with the tempura udon.

"The curry's good here! And it's cheap."

"Better then what Shuichi can make?"

"No..."

Somehow he got the impression that Shuichi was the one that did most of the cooking when he was with Momo.

"Home-made curry is always better but I do like the food here."

"Yeah, I always heard Todai had the best cafeteria."

"Hey..." she looked past him and pointed. "Don't we know that guy?"

Kaitou turned around and looked. He adjusted his glasses just to make sure. "It appears so..."

"Well, well, if it isn't glasses and blondie. What's up?" It was too late, they were already spotted.

"Long time, no see Kuwabara." Momo greeted him. "What brings you here?"  
"You haven't heard?" He sat down next to her. "I'm taking the entrance exams for Todai for next year."  
"Seriously?" Kaitou gasped. "You know, it's very competitive."

"That's why I have been cramming for the last couple of years. You think these bruises are from fights?"

"They sure look like you got in to a fight..."

"Wrong, they are from Shizuru."

_Same old, same old. _

"Anyways, I'm surprised Kurama didn't say anything to you two. Especially you," he side-glanced at Momo. "You're practically joined at the hip. Where is he by the way?"

"He has afternoon classes, so he's probably still sleeping."

"Really? Damn, that guy sleeps a lot. At least he doesn't have to commute anymore."

_Commute? _But he didn't live that far...in fact the way Kaitou remembered it was that Shuichi lived in the same area as Momo. And it wasn't that far.

"Yeah..." Yet Momo was sensing the confusion on Kaitou's face. "Kaitou doesn't know."

"Shuichi is staying with you, isn't he?" It finally click. He was there last night to cook dinner like it was normal.

"Kurama's parents decided they wanted to move to a bigger house a few months ago, but it was a farther commute. So we offered him one of our spare rooms."

"Isn't your dad moving out too?" Kuwabara asked with a sly grin.

"He's just moved in with his mother, since she's old now and needs someone to take care of her."

"Wow, so you two have the whole house to yourselves."

"Yup."

"Lucky, and here I can barely get time with Yukina alone."

_Well that explains a lot actually..._He tried not to let the look of shock show on his face.

"Isn't she staying at your house now, as a homestay?"

"Yeah, but Shizuru is always there and I'm always studying."

"Am I wrong to assume that marriage is in the future for you two?" Kaitou blurted out but to who the question was directed to, it was unclear.

"Of course it would! Why wouldn't it be? But first I plan to finish college before I marry Yukina. I'm sure Kurama and Momo would be married before we are. They are already living together on their own without any disruptions after all."

"Hey, at least you are more likely to be marry before Yusuke and Keiko. When did he promise to marry her?"

"One of these days, when he's not going off to Demon World all the time."

_This conversation is beyond my scope. _

"Anyways, about the entrance exams, I heard they are opening admission to the eighth percentile." Kaitou changed the subject hoping they can get off this talk of marriage.

"That's somewhat reassuring. What rank did you score when you were admitted?"

"Nighty-second." _Not my best, I think Shuichi scored in the ninety-eighth. _

"Is that how percentiles work? The higher the better, I thought they were really scraping the  
bottom of the barrel when I passed." Momo blurted out.

"Jeez, you must be bad at math."  
"What did you get then?" Kaitou sighed out. _It can't be any better then me if she's this bad at numbers. _

"Ninety-fourth."

_Nevermind._

"You scored that well and didn't even notice?"

"All I saw was the admittance letter. Didn't really care how high I scored honestly."

"Hmm." Kaitou sighed. _This woman. _

"I'm sure your parents coming here helped." Kuwabara injected. "Anyways I better be going."

"You don't want to grab lunch and eat with us?" Momo asked.

"The cafeteria is only reserved for students and faculty..." Kaitou reminded. _They won't even let people buy anything without showing a student ID..._

"Bother that, I'll just go with him and buy whatever he wants for him."

"You'ld do that?!"

"Yup! Let's go." She dragged Kuwabara to the lunch line.

"Sweet!"

Kaitou huffed as he realized he was left alone at the table with two trays of food.

After they said goodbye to Kuwabara and finished their lunches, he found himself unintentionally escorting Momo to her next class. Which was only across the hall from his.

It was amazing how they were both going for similar majors yet their class schedules were all over the place.

"What made you consider a degree in English literature anyways? Is it because of your parents?" He asked remembering some details he had picked up about her but never really considered until now. Both of her parents were notable English professors in their days.

"Yeah, sorta. It made sense for now until I can decide what I really want to do."

"You're not doing it because your parents wanted you to? That's how most people seem to do it around here, keeping it in the family."

"Nah, he was excited I picked the major but I'm sure he would understand if I wanted to pursue something else."

They were almost outside their classrooms.

"Oops," Momo had dropped her books on the floor.

_She's always clumsy..._

"I got it," Kaitou had bend down to help her.

"No, it's okay!" She was already picking up her things. Both of them reached out to grab the last book when his hand brushed against hers.

_Uh-oh..._

Again, everything seemed to stopped. His territory was activated in a flash, with no warning, just like before.

She had froze up too, feeling the push. She stared at him but he made no eye contact with her.

_I can't believe this is happening again! At a place like this. _

They stayed bent down over Momo's thing for way too long. Students passed in the hallway besides them chattering, with their souls still intact.

"Kaitou..." Momo whispered, daring to speak. But realizing that passing students in the hallway were safe, she can risk it.

"Um.."

_This is embarrassing. _

"Stand up." Momo had already finished grabbing her things and was towering over him. She didn't risk touching him but she was realizing she might have no choice. She tugged on his arm and was able to bring him back to his feet.

_This is bad, Class starts in like five minutes! _Not knowing what to do she pulled Kaitou away from the crowded hallway. No one seemed to be in the study hall. She dragged him in and closed the door.

"You need to fix this now." She tried to convey to him in the least possible amount of words that she can without risking saying a taboo word.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it..." _I still can't. I don't know how to take down the territory when it's like this._

"Am I the taboo again?" She seemed to have guessed it without him telling her. His lack of silence only confirmed it. "Oh, dammit Kaitou! I can't keep kissing you when this happens."

He didn't know how to respond to that...

"You really need to get a handle of this."  
"You think I haven't tried? It's really hard to get a handle when she is constantly in my face."  
"So, it's true what you said the other night, you do have feelings for me?"

"It's not like it matters, you're permanently attached to Shuuichi. I've never stood a chance."  
"Stop that!" She shook him gently but touching him wasn't helping. The effects of the territory was still up.

"It's the truth!" He shouted, all flustered. "Anyways we have to get to class. Let's go Mo-"  
She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her. His lips were on hers again. She cut it short when she saw the look he was giving her. "You were going to say the taboo..."

"And that was your best defense?"

"I had to think quick. I didn't feel like dragging your lifeless body to Genkai's today." He just stared at her blankly. "It worked, didn't it? Your territory is gone."

_I would have felt better if you just slapped me..._

"I'm leaving..." he opened the door and left her there. _This is bad. _

_Very bad. _


End file.
